Desde hoy y para siempre
by lunediose
Summary: Prompt: EvilCharming proposal. Después de un tiempo de relación con Regina, David se decide a hacer una importante pregunta. EvilCharming


**_La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen._**

Muchas gracias por el prompt **Lau** , espero que lo disfrutes mucho. Muchas gracias por siempre apoyar mis historias.

 **Prompt:** EvilCharming propuesta de matrimonio con smut

Y espero también sea del agrado de quien pase a leer este OS :)

Espero puedan disculpar cualquier error.

Como siempre los merecidos agradecimientos a mi querida **Autumnevil5**

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde y la alcaldesa de Storybrooke llegaba a su mansión después de su día de trabajo. Estacionó su auto y bajó para entrar a su casa.

Abrió la puerta, la cerró tras ella, se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó en el perchero de la entrada junto con su bolso quedando solo en su entallado vestido azul rey e inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron sobre un trozo de papel al inicio de los escalones de la entrada del lado derecho.

Frunció el ceño extrañada, se acercó y vio que había una sola letra escrita en el papel

\- Henry - suspiró torciendo los ojos. Desde que habían descubierto que su niño era el autor era una locura en casa de libros, papeles, plumas y tintas.

Decidió no tomarle importancia porque Henry le había avisado que pasaría ese fin de semana con Emma por lo que no lo vería hasta el lunes y definitivamente ese pedazo de papel no esperaría por él hasta ese día ahí.

Como era su costumbre se encaminó a la cocina para beber un poco de a agua y ver qué podía hacer de cenar. Al llegar se dio cuenta que había una rosa en medio de la isla e inmediatamente la reina se llenó de emoción. Se recargó en la isla, tomó la flor y la olió mientras pensaba en David… su novio.

Desde hacía poco más de un año que ella y David habían comenzado una relación formal para sorpresa de muchos y no tanta de otros. Y a veces a Regina aún se le hacía extraño asimilar que estaba con él, que de entre todas las personas se había enamorado perdidamente del príncipe encantador y él de ella.

Después de la muerte de Snow a manos de Cora, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente para todos y en especial para el príncipe, quien aún en medio de su dolor por la pérdida se había mantenido firme, valiente y acudiendo cuando el deber llamaba. Algo que Regina no pudo evitar admirar de él, porque recordaba que el haber perdido a Daniel la había dejado devastada y muerta por dentro, algo que, junto con otras situaciones, la llevó a caer en la oscuridad.

Pero él, se había mantenido firme en el camino del bien después de perder a su esposa, seguramente por su hija, algo que la reina entendía perfectamente porque era Henry, su pequeño príncipe quien la había sacado de la oscuridad en la que vivió por mucho tiempo y a pesar de haberse tambaleado muchas veces logró salir de ahí por el amor que tenía por su hijo.

En esos entonces Regina se debatía en su propia lucha interna por cambiar y redimirse, intentaba lidiar con el rechazo de Henry, con la eterna pelea con Emma por su hijo y la muerte de su madre junto con la de Snow solo vino a afectarla de manera considerable porque tenía una fuerte tendencia a la autodestrucción que no podía controlar y asumió el peso de la responsabilidad por la muerte de Snow que obviamente había afectado a su hijo, a su otra madre y desde luego que al príncipe.

Todo eso atentó severamente con su frágil seguridad de pensar que las cosas podrían cambiar para bien, que valía la pena intentar hacer el bien, que valía la pena estar ahí, viva... y después de eso vinieron una serie de eventos donde Regina estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarse a sí misma por la seguridad de todos los demás, pero en especial por la de su hijo, porque sentía que su vida no valía y que si alguien debía morir era ella.

Sin embargo el príncipe jamás la culpó por la pérdida de su esposa e hizo lo imposible por mantenerla a salvo a pesar de ella misma que se lanzaba sin pensar a la muerte y luchaba contra David porque no podía entender que se preocupara por ella, porque no lograba entender que no la dejara morir y ya. Estaba segura que todos serían más felices así, sin ella, libres de la Reina Malvada.

Hasta que después de estar a punto de morir una vez más deteniendo la maldición de Pan, en medio de esa noche David había ido a la mansión a tocar su puerta desesperado, recordó que abrió un poco sorprendida y fastidiada, se sorprendió al verlo, el príncipe confesó haber ido para saber si estaba bien.

Agradecida por el gesto lo había invitado a pasar a la sala y el momento se prestó para que bebieran un poco y simplemente comenzaron a hablar, a contarse la historia de uno y el otro. David escuchó por primera vez la historia de Regina, la verdadera historia de su vida y él contó la suya y entonces confesó que ella era la única que podía entenderlo porque sabía perfectamente lo que significaba perder a su amor verdadero.

Sin saber cómo había amanecido en el sillón de su sala con el príncipe abrazado a sus piernas. Ambos se sintieron apenados por la situación y pasó un tiempo antes de que hablaran de ello. Sin embargo después de esa noche todo comenzó a cambiar y los acercó de esa forma en la que no pensaron que llegarían a estar juntos jamás.

Y sin importar todos los altos y bajos que hubieran tenido desde que se conocieron, ahora estaban en una relación.

Regina tenía a su pequeño príncipe con ella de vuelta, su hijo la amaba y ahora también tenía a su lado a un hombre bueno, bondadoso, protector, valiente, cariñoso, atento pero que sobretodo la amaba, y ella sentía que no podía ser más afortunada, que no podía pedir más. Su vida se había vuelto perfecta sin que se diera cuenta gracias a ellos dos y llevaba rato dándole vueltas a la idea de volverla más maravillosa invitando a David a vivir con ella y con Henry.

Suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior dispuesta a enviarle un mensaje a ese hombre que la hacía muy feliz y que la tenía completamente enamorada.

Fue directo a la entrada para tomar el celular de su bolso pero tuvo que detener su andar de imprevisto; en el pasamano de la escalera había otra rosa, una que no vio cuando llegó, seguramente distraída por la letra que seguía en el suelo al otro lado que robó su atención de esa rosa

\- ¿David? - preguntó volteando hacia arriba emocionada buscando a su novio y tomando esa rosa también comenzó a subir las escaleras sin poder contener la emoción.

En el descanso del lado de la ventana había otra rosa y entendió que debía ser un juego romántico. David era un experto sorprendiéndola, siempre estaba buscando la forma de hacerlo, a ella también le gustaba hacerlo pero definitivamente él era mejor sorprendiéndola que ella a él.

Siguió subiendo esperando encontrarlo y mientras avanzaba había otra rosa en su trayecto hasta que al llegar al pasillo de la planta alta se encontró con que el mismo estaba adornado solo por pétalos de rosas.

Avanzó intentando contener la emoción y no correr desesperada, los pétalos la llevaban directo a su recamara y al entrar se sorprendió.

Su habitación estaba levemente iluminada por velas estratégicamente colocadas, había pétalos de rosa en su cama, en su tocador, en su sillón cleopatra sobre el cual había también muchas letras e inmediatamente supo que David le había dejado un mensaje.

Se acercó emocionada tomando todas las letras intentando descifrar lo que era, quizá la invitaría a cenar, le diría que la amaba, belleza, hermosa o alguna frase linda que siempre le decía. Se sentó dejando las rosas que traía consigo a un lado para hacer mejor su labor.

No sabía si era la euforia que sentía pero no lograba armar nada, no sabía si ahí debía estar completo el mensaje o si le faltaba buscar más letras... y rápidamente a su mente vino la que estaba en la entrada. Se paró del sillón con la intención de dirigirse a la puerta para ir por ella pero David se le había adelantado.

Se veía un poco nerviosos y ansioso, pero muy emocionado, extremadamente guapo y no pudo evitar sonreírle al verlo. En su mano traía la letra y se acercó hasta ella sin hablar, pero la miraba con cierta extrañeza, como intentando ver si había logrado descifrar ya su mensaje

\- Mi amor - le saludo pegándose a él para besarlo - ¿A qué se debe todo esto? - le preguntó sonriendo. Faltaba un poco para su cumpleaños y se preguntaba si la sorpresa se debía a ello. Regina podía sentir su corazón acelerarse ante la anticipación de lo que pudiera ser.

El príncipe le ofreció la letra y ella las tomó pero él agarró su mano

\- Juntos - le dijo llevando su delicada mano hasta sus labios para besarla y ella asintió con emoción.

Se acercaron al sillón, la reina vio la letra en su mano, intentando una vez más armar el mensaje, se inclinó para mover de nuevo las letras, David le ayudó solo un poco pero después la dejó sola de nuevo y cuando al fin estuvo a punto de completar el mensaje se quedó sin aliento.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y volteó rápidamente con su novio y ahí estaba él, con sus bellos ojos azules desbordando de ternura y emoción y en sus manos sostenía una pequeña caja negra.

Regina se quedó con la mente en blanco y paralizada porque no podía creerlo, le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, el mensaje, aún sin terminar, estaba segura ahora lo que decía.

Y todo lo que sentía no lo podía explicar, por muchos años siempre imaginó que ese momento llegaría para ella y que sería algo único, hermoso e inolvidable, sin embargo la vida la había golpeado cruelmente porque tuvo la propuesta de matrimonio más espantosa que jamás se pudo haber imaginado. Ese momento que se suponía que debió haber sido uno de los más felices de toda su vida fue el inicio de la peor de sus pesadillas, una que su madre aceptó por ella.

Recordó también que eso la orilló a ser ella quien le propusiera matrimonio a Daniel porque era con él con quien quería casarse, porque era a él a quien amaba, era prácticamente una niña muy enamorada pero también asustada que quería huir de esa vida a la que querían forzarla y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, a pesar de todo había sido un momento lleno de felicidad porque fue con Daniel.

Después la vida se lo arrebató cruelmente antes de que pudieran siquiera empezar, se vio obligada a casarse con alguien que ni siquiera conocía mucho menos amaba y jamás llegó a hacerlo. Pasaron muchos, muchos años para que Regina decidiera abrir su corazón de nuevo al amor y había sido precisamente con el hombre frente a ella, que se veía tanto o más emocionado que ella, el hombre que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y a pesar de todo

\- Regina… - empezó a hablar y ella se dio cuenta que no le dio una respuesta, aunque oficialmente él no había hecho la pregunta, pero la respuesta era SÍ, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo - Cuando Snow murió me sentí vacío y destrozado por dentro, tanto que estaba seguro que jamás iba a ser capaz de amar de nuevo, mucho menos pensé que llegaría a amar de la forma en la que te amo a ti - No quería ponerse a hacer comparaciones pero desde hacía un tiempo que tenía la firme convicción de que había algo mucho más fuerte y poderoso que el amor verdadero y era lo que sentía por Regina. Era inexplicable la forma en que la amaba, con todo el pensamiento, con todo su corazón, con cada fibra de su ser.

La reina lo miraba atenta con sus preciosos ojos chocolate llenos de amor y comprensión, seguramente por lo que decía y es que no era la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de confesiones

\- Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida es el haberte conocido realmente, no solo por lo que los demás decían de ti o por lo que había visto de ti, sino conocerte a través de ti misma - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

\- David - dijo Regina conmovida por lo que decía

\- Sabes que te admiro - siguió y le sonrió - Eres la persona más fuerte en todos los aspectos que conozco, te redimiste y decidiste quedarte en el camino del bien por amor a tu hijo. Ha sido maravilloso ver cómo poco a poco caminabas hacia la luz, como a pesar de que la vida te ha golpeado muchas veces y de la manera más cruel siempre te levantas mucho más fuerte que antes para seguir adelante y sin importar qué lo intentas de nuevo - besó su frente - Eres una madre maravillosa y tanto yo, como Emma, estamos agradecidos de que seas tú la mamá de Henry -

Regina sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, las cosas que David le decía estremecían todo su ser, con él había aprendido a aceptar las palabras positivas dirigidas hacia ella. El príncipe le había demostrado que realmente era merecedora de amor, de amor romántico porque su pequeño príncipe la llenaba también de un amor muy grande pero diferente

\- Todavía recuerdo el momento en el que decidí que quería estar contigo - rio un poco llevando su mano hasta su tersa mejilla para acariciarla y ella cerró sus hermosos ojos rendida - Fue algo mágico, tu sonrisa me deslumbró y poco a poco, sin que me diera cuenta te robaste mi corazón, Regina - abrió sus ojos y lo miró intensamente, estaba como él, a punto de llorar - Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hiciste pero lograste que volviera a creer en el amor, me devolviste la ilusión, hiciste que amara de nuevo, me enseñaste a amar de una forma que no conocía, no solo con el corazón y con mi ser, sino con el alma también.

Llegaste a mi vida para cambiarla totalmente y desde ese momento te puedo asegurar que no ha habido hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra que yo - su novia llevó su mano hasta la de él sobre su mejilla y le acarició. Su otra mano la colocó sobre su pecho, más precisamente su corazón - Ya sé que a veces no lo puedes creer pero… - se relamió los labios mirándola a los ojos, sentía su respiración un poco acelerada, no quería que la emoción le ganara, quería hacer eso perfecto porque Regina se lo merecía - Eres la luz de mi vida - susurró y ella soltó un pequeño suspiro casi como un sollozó ante sus palabras - Una hermosa luz que ilumina todo mi existir, que me inunda por dentro y ya no queda más espacio, lo has llenado todo - pegó su frente con la de ella.

Ambos estaban igual, muertos de emoción, un poco de nerviosismo, con el sentimiento a flor de piel y mucho, pero mucho amor. Los dos podían sentirlo

\- Mi hermosa Regina, eres mucho más de lo que jamás había soñado, mucho más de lo que algún día imagine llegar a tener, nadie me hace sentir como tú. Amo tu ternura, tu pasión, me deslumbra tu fortaleza y tu fragilidad, esa que sé que ahora no tienes miedo de dejarme ver. Amo todo de ti y te amo, te amo más que a mí mismo, con toda mi alma y mi corazón -

Se separó un poco de ella y la vio llevar sus manos a sus propias mejillas, estaba un poco sonrojada y una lágrimas había corrido por su bello rostro

\- Me haces inmensamente feliz, el poder estar cerca de ti y conocerte ha sido un privilegio, el poderte amar el mayor de mis placeres y… - sorbió su nariz y tragó pesado - Que me aceptaras como tu esposo, - y la escuchó sollozar - que quieras ser mi esposa y me aceptes en tu pequeña pero hermosa familia sería el más grande de mis honores y es mi más grande deseo -

Entonces el príncipe dobló su rodilla para proponerle matrimonio oficialmente a la reina

\- Regina Mills, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - preguntó abriendo la pequeña caja y ella llevó una mano a su boca mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro.

Se hincó en el suelo junto con él y lo abrazó del cuello al tiempo que lloraba, la sentía estremecerse entre sus brazos pero sabía que era solo emoción y felicidad

\- Sí - respondió sorbiendo su nariz cuando dejó de sentir la garganta apretada y pudo hablar - Sí, una y mil veces sí - le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos - Si me quiero casar contigo, quiero que vivamos juntos, quiero una familia contigo, quiero un matrimonio contigo, quiero todo contigo, David - lo besó con muchísimo amor y ternura - Te amo - y lo besó de nuevo.

Pronto sintió los brazos del príncipe rodearla por la cintura

\- Tú también me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo y también pensaba que jamás podría amar de nuevo y no pensé que existiera esta clase de amor que siento por ti - se recargó sobre sus piernas para alejarse un poquito de él y poderlo ver a la cara, los hermosos ojos de David la miraban fijamente y tenía la mirada completamente desnuda - Todo lo que quise en la vida alguna vez fue casarme por amor - sorbió su nariz y mantenía sus manos en los hombros de él - Después de mi experiencia en un matrimonio pensaba que jamás iba a querer casarme de nuevo porque la sola idea me aterraba, lo que sucedió mató toda la ilusión que había en mí de querer estar con alguien para toda la vida - confesó.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no le había pedido al príncipe que vivieran juntos aun, aunque ya se había decidido a hacerlo y como siempre él tan oportuno se había adelantado con esta sorpresa - Pero ahora que estoy viviendo este momento, que como siempre te has encargado de que sea perfecto - sonrió haciéndolo reír un poquito - El pensar en pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti me llena de ilusión de nuevo porque estoy aceptando casarme contigo porque te amo - dijo con la voz un poco quebrada seguramente por la emoción del momento – Y no tengo miedo - susurró mirándole seria - No tengo miedo a nada contigo - lo jaló hacia ella para besarle de nuevo con entrega.

El príncipe suspiró sobre sus labios, se separó de ella y sacando el anillo de la pequeña caja se lo colocó a ella en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y Regina sentía de pronto que no podía respirar de la emoción y sin siquiera hacer el esfuerzo sonría ampliamente. Observó su mano y el anillo era precioso, de oro blanco, delgado y con un fino diamante muy brillante que lo adornaba y no era ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño, era simplemente perfecto.

Se mordió el labio inferior emocionada mientras sentía que él limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, volteó a verlo y le sonrió

\- Por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa - y el príncipe estampó sus labios con los de ella en un beso impregnado de amor, la rodeo por la cintura y la apretó un poco contra él haciendo que su espalda se arqueara levemente

\- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, belleza - acarició con su nariz la de ella tiernamente y después besó su mejilla.

Comenzó a levantarse y la ayudó a hacerlo mismo, la besó de nuevo

\- En la cama hay un par de letras más - le dijo sonriendo divinamente. La vio ir hasta la cama, apartar un poco los pétalos y después volteó con las letras en sus manos. Caminó hasta el sillón y ahora sí, con la clara idea en su mente pudo armar el sorpresivo mensaje sin problemas

" _ **Cásate conmigo"**_

Volteó a verle con sus bellos ojos llenos de lágrimas una vez más y lo besó con muchísima ternura y devoción.

Regina se sentía en el mismo cielo en esos momentos, no podía creer lo afortunada que era por tener a un hombre como David a su lado y agradecía que aunque ambos habían sufrido mucho se habían dado la oportunidad de amar de nuevo, sin ningún tipo de límite, se habían entregado completamente el uno al otro. Se habían salvado y protegido en todos los aspectos por igual.

El príncipe la había tomado de la nuca para intensificar el beso mientras la reina acariciaba su pecho por encima de su ropa, subió sus manos para tomarlo de las mejillas y pegarlo más a ella y después las bajó de nuevo para comenzar a quitarle la chaqueta

\- Eres el amor de mi vida - le susurró Regina sobre los labios mientras la chaqueta del príncipe caía al suelo - Jamás me voy a arrepentir de haberme dado la oportunidad de amarte - David la tomó de la cabeza con sus dos grandes manos para estampar sus labios con los de ella una vez más, introdujo su lengua en su boca y acarició todo a su paso con la misma, mientras Regina llevaba sus manos a los brazos de él besándole con la misma intensidad.

El príncipe siguió por el cuello de la reina y ella hizo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás disfrutando de sus atenciones. Besó su mandíbula tiernamente y después pegó su frente con la de ella jadeando ligeramente

\- Estoy muy feliz - dijo sonriendo, tenía sus ojos cerrados como atesorando ese momento - Me haces muy feliz, mi amor - dejo un beso largo en su frente y ella se recargó un poquito en él ante la acción.

Sus delicadas manos bajaron hasta su camisa, besó cerca de su oreja y comenzó a desabrochar los botones uno, a uno, lentamente, recorrió con sus labios su cuello y siguió bajando dejando pequeños besos conforme su piel iba quedando expuesta. Cuando terminó con los botones con ambas manos acarició su abdomen y subía más, poco a poco, por su pecho hasta que llegó a sus hombros y deslizó la camisa por sus brazos al tiempo que dejaba un beso en su hombro derecho.

Volteó a verle y David le miraba con intensidad, pasión y mucho amor, dio tres pasos hacia atrás y llevó sus propias manos a su espalda para buscar el cierre de su vestido, lo bajó y después deslizó la prenda ante la atenta mirada de su ahora prometido.

El pensamiento la hizo suspirar, sonreír y sentirse inmensamente afortunada. Iba a ser la esposa de David y él iba a ser su marido. Iban a formar un matrimonio y estaba segura que sería mucho más maravilloso de lo que alguna vez pensó, cuando era joven, que podía llegar a ser si se casaba por amor.

Amaba que Regina llevara siempre su ropa interior en conjunto, que usara encaje era su debilidad y para su deleite toda la ropa interior de la reina era así. Se quitó sus zapatos y desabrochó sus propios pantalones mientras ella se baja de sus tacones, los sacó junto con su ropa interior y quedó completamente desnudo frente a ella.

La reina se echó en sus brazos besándole desbordante de pasión y la estrechó entre sus brazos firmemente y acarició su espalda. Era una estupidez, pero al principio llevaba la cuenta de las veces que había tenido intimidad con Regina pero desde hacía varios meses que la había perdido y eso le gustaba. Siempre había algo único en todas las veces que estaban juntos y estaba seguro que esa no sería la excepción. El pensar que ahora era su prometida hacía que sintiera que no había espacio para su emocionado corazón en su propio pecho, era indescriptible la felicidad que sentía.

Tenía algunos meses de tener la llave de la mansión en sus manos que Regina le había dado demostrando la confianza que tenía en él y mentiría si dijera que no moría de ganas por vivir con ella, sabía que la reina lo estaba pensando seriamente pero no podía negar que no solo quería vivir con ella, si no que quería quedarse con ella para siempre, por lo que la idea de pedirle matrimonio le pareció lo correcto, porque no se lo había dicho, pero llevaba tiempo convencido que quería que Regina fuera su esposa. Se quería casar con ella, su corazón y su alma ya la habían elegido.

Dieron la vuelta en medio del beso y la reina comenzó a avanzar haciéndolo retroceder hasta que el príncipe quedó sentado sobre la cama, subió una rodilla en medio de sus piernas abiertas y él entendió el mensaje, se comenzó a deslizar hacia arriba de la cama con ella siguiéndole hasta quedar en medio. Regina se sentó completamente sobre su regazo apoyándose en las plantas de sus pies por detrás de él, de esa forma sus piernas quedaban dobladas, David la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura de inmediato y ella lo besó llevando su mano izquierda a su mandíbula.

Podía sentirla estremecerse ligeramente entre sus brazos, había mucha emoción de por medio y lo que el príncipe más quería en ese momento era amarla y entregarse a ella como siempre lo hacía cuando estaban juntos de esa forma.

Acarició su espalda tiernamente mientras la reina atacaba su cuello una vez más, comenzó a mecerse suavemente sobre él aumentando las sensaciones y la necesidad de ella en su cuerpo, su miembro estaba ya totalmente erguido y endurecido. Podía escucharla soltar pequeños jadeos, llevó sus manos a su brasier y lentamente se deshizo de la prenda, besando su hombro, su clavícula, bajando más para lamer entre medio de sus pechos de abajo hacia arriba, subiendo por su cuello hasta mordisquear un poco su mentón y fue recompensado con jadeos más audibles y notó que su suave piel se había erizado.

Comenzó a bajar de nuevo por entremedio de sus pechos, se dirigió a su seno derecho y lo besó con ternura, al tiempo que ella arqueaba su espalda echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Se separó para admirarla, era tan bella, siempre lo era pero cuanto estaban en la intimidad había algo mucho más majestuoso en ella. La amaba, con cada parte de su alma, cada espacio de su piel, tanto, que le era imposible contener la emoción y todos esos bellos sentimientos que provocaba en él

\- Eres lo que más amo en la vida - susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ella regresó su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Regina tenía su hermosa mirada llena de ternura e ilusión y le sonrió con emoción haciéndolo sonreír también

\- Te amo - dijo ella atrapando sus labios con los suyos y abrazándolo por el cuello.

Se sentía dichosa entre sus brazos, con David entregándose a ella como ella siempre lo hacía con él. Era increíble lo mucho que ese hombre era capaz de hacerla feliz, la hacía sentirse tan amada, tan digna, tan suficiente… Y no pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de sus labios mientras se abrazaba completamente a él recargando su cabeza en su hombro

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó acariciando sus brazos y subiendo sus manos hasta su rostro para tomarlo y hacerla que le mirara. Se veía tan preocupado que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable

\- Es que… - suspiró para después tragar pesado intentando contener las lágrimas y el llanto - Nunca pensé que llegaría a tener esto - susurró muy bajito mientras cerraba sus ojos - Me haces muy feliz - abrió sus preciosos ojos chocolate llenos de lágrimas y le miró con tal inocencia que derritió su corazón - Quédate conmigo por siempre - tragó pesado de nuevo

David no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con ternura al escucharla

\- Lo haré - le dijo besando su frente - Nos vamos a casar. Me voy a quedar contigo por siempre porque quiero que lo nuestro sea eterno - dejó un tierno beso en su nariz y ella negó con su cabeza

\- Quiero que te quedes a vivir conmigo, ya - dijo ella - No quiero esperar hasta que nos casemos para que nuestros días sean así... como ahorita -

\- ¿Haciendo el amor? - preguntó un poquito divertido y extrañado. No es que se quejara, si por él fuera le haría el amor a Regina a cualquier hora del día y en cualquier lugar

\- ¡No! - rio ella - Amándonos - respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior - Pero acepto la oferta, encantador - le dijo sugestivamente alzando una de sus perfectas cejas

\- ¿Cómo puedes pasar de hacer una petición tan dulce e inocente a una sugerencia tan… sexy y excitante? - preguntó observándola sorprendido.

Su respuesta llegó en forma de esa divina mujer, que era tan afortunado de tener, besándole con pasión y moviendo sus caderas contra su regazo de forma sensual, provocándolo, invitándolo a seguir su ritmo y él estaba más que dispuesto.

Se separaron del beso, él llevó dos de sus dedos a sus preciosos labios y los acarició tiernamente, ella los abrió permitiéndole introducirlos, los chupó como solía hacerlo con su miembro, gentilmente pero con firmeza, acariciaba sus dígitos con su lengua, le permitía meterlos y sacarlos lentamente. Sus succiones eran deliciosas y la sensación iba parar directamente a su erección que no podía estar más endurecida e hinchada, daba tirones por la anticipación de estar dentro de ella.

Los sacó de esa dulce boca y besando su mandíbula los llevó al sur de su escultural cuerpo, rozó apenas con los dedos su estómago, su vientre y atravesó la pequeña barrera que su ropa interior marcaba como límite y no pudo evitar gemir al sentirla completamente depilada.

No pudo evitar voltear a verla, estaba divinamente sonrojada, Regina le miró y le sonrió de lado - Sé que te encanta - dijo relamiéndose el labio inferior - A mí también - gimió bajito como intentando enloquecerlo y le estaba funcionando.

La vio entrecerrar sus ojos cuando tocó su intimidad, estaba excitada, la pudo sentir aun con sus dedos empapados de su saliva. Se inclinó para lamer su pezón izquierdo al tiempo que introducía en ella su dedo índice lentamente hasta el final, el pequeño cuerpo sobre él tembló ligeramente. Movió su dedo dentro y fuera de ella un par de veces y después introdujo su dedo medio también prendiéndose de su pezón y chupando con intensidad

\- ¡Ah! - gimió Regina con gusto al sentir la succión en su pezón y sus ágiles dedos curvarse para masajear con precisión ese punto especial dentro de ella. La incitaba con ello a mover más sus caderas para prácticamente cabalgar sus dedos buscando más de esa deliciosa sensación, buscando llegar a la cúspide de su placer.

El príncipe mordisqueo su endurecido pezón, lo jaló un poco y lo soltó para atacar ahora su pezón derecho y darle el mismo trato. Llevó su otra mano a la espalda baja de la reina y la dejó descansar ahí, sus dedos alcanzan a rozar el inicio de su precioso trasero.

Podía sentirse a sí misma apretarse en espasmos involuntarios sobre los dedos de su prometido… No podía evitar sonreír y emocionarse cada que esa realización cruzaba por su mente, le llenaba de alegría pensar en él así ahora.

El delicioso y firme vaivén de sus dedos dentro la estaba enloqueciendo de pasión y deseo, se movía con afán contra él, ondulando sus caderas, saboreando el dulce y adictivo placer que el príncipe siempre provocaba en ella. Gemía gustosa y siseaba de pronto al aumentar un poco más la fuerza de sus movimientos. Y de pronto esa deliciosa explosión de placer atacó su cuerpo entero mientras su intimidad apretaba fuertemente esos dedos que tenía dentro.

Le fascinaba verla llegar, era un adicto a Regina Mills teniendo orgasmos, era el mayor de sus pecados y placeres. Estaba hermosísima con sus preciosas mejillas encendidas, sus ojos apretados, jadeando mientras una bellísima sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro claramente disfrutando.

Besó tiernamente su cuello mientras la ayudaba a bajar de su orgasmo y acarició toda su espalda con la mano que tenía detrás de ella. Sacó con cuidado sus dedos, hizo a un lado el delicado encaje que separaba su dureza de esa dulce intimidad y colocó la cabeza en posición, la tomó firmemente de la cintura con ambas manos y poco a poco comenzó a adentrarse en ella, la sintió estremecerse cuando su cabeza entró y podía sentirla vibrar entre sus brazos mientras se iba adentrando.

Se abrazó a él mientras le permitía guiarla, saboreando como poco a poco se introducía en ella y gimió en su oído cuando estuvo por completo dentro. Él besó su cabello e inhaló su dulce perfume, rozó con su nariz su mejilla y la nariz de ella. Le estaba dando un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro, amaba lo atento y cuidadoso que era con ella, la hacía sentir tan consentida y estar así con él hacía que se sintiera desbordante de amor por David. La hacía sentir tan amada.

El príncipe comenzar a mover a la reina de arriba abajo sobre su miembro, Regina se apoyó con sus pies en la cama para moverse junto con él e intensificar las penetraciones, llevó sus propias manos a su cabello y arqueó levemente su espalda disfrutando del ritmo que llevaban. A veces la sincronía que lograban durante el sexo era admirable.

Regina colocó sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros del príncipe y empujó un poco para incitarlo a recostarse y él gustoso lo hizo. Acomodó sus piernas para que quedaran ahora dobladas sobre la cama a cada lado de él y se inclinó hasta alcanzar su apuesto rostro, las manos de príncipe se aferraron inmediatamente a sus caderas pero Regina tomó con las suyas las de él y las llevó a cada lado de su cabeza sosteniéndolas sobre la cama y lo besó demandante, con pasión y un poco de arrebato.

David no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder, la besó de vuelta de la misma forma, era una pequeña lucha, prácticamente se comían la boca del otro y la reina comenzó a moverse sobre él, clavándose sola en su miembro con fuerza y rapidez, su cálida intimidad lo envolvía suavemente y le apretaba de pronto, la sensación era deliciosa.

Disminuyó un poco el ritmo y soltó una de sus manos llevando la suya hasta su rostro para sostenerle de ahí y seguir besándolo. El príncipe aprovechó para llevar su propia mano hasta el divino trasero de su prometida, acarició haciéndola estremecer y después apretó un poco su nalga derecha

\- D-David - gimió la reina - Estoy cerca - susurró pegando su frente con la de él mientras se seguía moviendo a lo que él comenzó a mover sus caderas también aumentando la fuerza de las penetraciones haciéndola lloriquear

\- Está bien - respondió el príncipe - Vente tú primero - le dijo porque él no estaba precisamente cerca y no quería llegar aún, quería disfrutar un poco más. Pero ella negó dejando escapar un gemido entrecortado

\- Juntos - jadeó sobre su boca soltando su otra mano - Por favor - le pidió y David asintió.

Sabía que podía llevarla al orgasmo primero y después venirse junto con ella pero no podía negarle nada, nunca. Realmente Regina era su fuerza y su debilidad. La abrazó por la espalda y cuidadosamente los giró a ambos para que ella quedara recostada en la cama.

Era tan agradable, hermoso y delicioso estar recostada en su cama repleta de pétalos de rosas con David dentro de ella. Gimió gustosa apretándose sobre él haciéndolo jadear entrecortadamente. Movió su mano y su ropa interior desapareció y el príncipe le sonrió socarrón

\- Gracias, majestad - le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ella abrió más sus piernas acomodándose mejor mientras el príncipe se subía completamente sobre ella - Cierra los ojos - le pidió. Ella le miró con un poco de extrañeza pero con emoción y lo hizo.

Tomó varios pétalos de rosas y los dejó caer lentamente sobre ella, pudo ver una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que tanto amaba, dibujarse en su bello rostro. Con un solo pétalo entre sus dedos comenzó a acariciar su cuello, Regina se retorció gustosa levemente ante la tierna caricia, lo paseó por sus senos, rodeó uno de sus pezones procurando acariciar la punta de la pequeña protuberancia que se encontraba erguida y después se pasó a su otro seno para repetir la acción.

Siguió por sus hombros, sus brazos, bajó por sus costados, después acarició su abdomen y su ombligo haciéndola reír bajito. Bajó un poco más acariciando su vientre y el inicio de su intimidad y la escuchó jadear entrecortadamente, después subió de nuevo por el mismo camino, por entre medio de sus pechos, su cuello, hasta su rostro y paseo el delicado pétalo por sus mejilla, su nariz, su frente. La tomó por la nuca y la alzó un poco para besarla apasionadamente y sonrió en medio del beso cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas ligeramente buscando placer.

Emprendió un ritmo firme pero gentil y la escuchó gemir entrecortadamente, estaba muy mojada, podía deslizarse con facilidad dentro y fuera de ella. Besó su sien mientras sus dedos se perdían en su sedoso cabello y con su otra mano se apoyaba en la cama para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella.

Regina apoyó sus pies sobre la cama y empezó a empujarse contra él buscando aumentar el ritmo y la intensidad de las penetraciones, moría por que llegaran al orgasmo juntos y con él dentro. Además podía disfrutarlo completamente y hasta el final porque ya le había dado su autorización a David para venirse dentro de ella cuando le pidió que se vinieran juntos, era como una pequeña clave que tenían con la cual el príncipe sabía que no debía preocuparse por ello.

Al sentirla moverse de esa forma decidió imprimir un poco de más fuerza a sus estocadas para brindarle el mayor placer posible, podía sentir su propio orgasmo acercarse. Con la mano del brazo que se sostenía sobre la cama comenzó a acariciar su rostro y su cabello mientras la otra la bajo para meterla entremedio de sus cuerpos y alcanzar su pequeño botón de placer.

Los preciosos lloriqueos que soltó cuando le estimuló así lo hicieron encenderse más y empujó su cadera contra ella con más fuerza, pegó su cuerpo al de Regina, apoyándose solo un poco para que sintiera su peso pero sin ejercer presión y mucho menos aplastarla, solo quería aumentar las sensaciones y supo que lo logró porque el pequeño cuerpo bajo él se arqueo contra el suyo, sus delicadas manos estaban en su espalda, acariciando y encajaba sus uñas de vez en cuando.

Volteó a verla y tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus dientes apretados ligeramente, su cuello estaba tenso. Cambió el ángulo de sus penetraciones y encontró ese punto especial dentro de ella, la escuchó sisear de doloroso placer al tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y sus gemidos y lloriqueos se volvieron totalmente audibles

\- ¡Ahí! ¡Oh, Daaaaavid! - gritó sabiendo que estaban solos en casa - Lo haces tan bien - jadeó pesadamente - Tan rico… ¡Ah! Me encanta - dijo con la voz estrangulada de placer

Y de tan solo escucharla David se esmeraba más en penetrarla, estimularla, acariciarla en entregarle todo de él, amaba complacerla

\- Ya no aguanto, mi amor - jadeo Regina entrecortadamente - Necesito venirme, por favor - pidió con un poco de desespero en su voz, había estado intentando aguantar para esperarlo porque quería que se vinieran juntos pero era tanto el placer que el príncipe le brindaba que ya no podía contenerse

\- Ya, ya… - repitió él casi sin aliento y ella llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla derecha - Vente, vente junto conmigo, reina hermosa - besó su sien una vez más y la sintió deshacerse bajo él.

La delicada mano sobre su mejilla subió para aferrar su cabello fuertemente, su pequeño cuerpo se tensó, su hermosa espalda se arqueó y alzó su rostro, sus paredes se apretaron sobre su miembro llevándole al orgasmo junto con ella

\- Te amo - gruñó en su oído mientras se derramaba muy dentro de su estrecha cavidad y la escuchaba gemir gustosa, llegar al orgasmo dentro de ella era de las mejores sensaciones del mundo, su cuerpo temblaba un poco y podía sentir que el aliento le hacía falta .

Regina jadeaba pesado seguramente buscando aliento y su cuerpo temblaba también ligeramente y le atacaban pequeños espasmos que eran provocados por los remanentes de su orgasmo, aún la sentía en su miembro - Eres maravillosa - susurró en su oído cuando la sintió relajarse levemente y la vio sonreír. Abrió sus preciosos ojos y su mirada era totalmente transparente, completamente pura.

Salió cuidadosamente de ella y se recostó a su lado, inmediatamente Regina enredó sus piernas con las de él y se recostó sobre su pecho con su mano izquierda sobre el mismo, comenzó a acariciar sus pectorales y él besó su cabeza.

Llevó su mano a su brazo para acariciarla y su otra mano acariciaba su cabeza tiernamente, se quedaron un largo rato así, desnudos tendidos en la cama en completa paz y tranquilidad

\- Es hermoso - dijo Regina después de un rato. Levantó su mano para observar el anillo y lo escuchó reír

\- Me da gusto que haya sido de tu agrado - dijo dejando un beso en su cabeza. Ella volteó a verle

\- No me agrada… Me encanta, David. Es perfecto - le sonrió y él se inclinó para darle un tierno beso - Y la sorpresa - se veía tan ilusionada y emocionada - Fue maravilloso, todo - lo besó ahora ella - Gracias, mi amor. Muchas gracias. Soy tan feliz. Inmensamente feliz - llevó su mano a su rostro para acariciarlo - Te amo. Con toda mi alma y mi ser - y recargó su frente en sus labios suspirando

\- Te juro que me siento aliviado de que así haya sido - confesó - Quería que fuera perfecto porque no mereces menos que esto - tomó su rostro y la besó.

No puedo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas la escucharlo porque por mucho tiempo pensó que no era merecedora de nada, era la forma en la que muchas personas importantes en su vida la habían hecho sentir y David siempre le repetía que se merecía todo, toda la felicidad del mundo y mucho amor. Y con él lo tenía todo.

Se relamió los labios y bajó su mano al amplio pecho del príncipe para acariciarlo con un dedo lentamente - Aparte de tener amor en mi vida siempre quise ser libre, quería ser capaz de decidir mi destino, decidir mi futuro o simplemente lo que quería hacer - confesó - Desde hace un tiempo siento que finalmente lo soy, me costó trabajo pero… me amo a mi misma - el príncipe la estrechó entre sus brazos al escucharla - y eso junto con tu amor y el de Henry me hacen sentir así… libre - terminó en un susurro

\- Lo único que quiero es verte feliz, Regina. Si quieres ser libre y volar yo jamás te detendré, te impulsaré y si me lo permites te acompañare en tu vuelo - besó su frente la escuchó sollozar al tiempo que asentía con su cabeza

\- David - suspiró mientras sentía que la evidencia del orgasmo de ambos salía de su intimidad - Tú me llenas y me liberas. Eres mucho más de lo que espere en la vida - volteó a verle - Y muero por ser tu esposa. Porque estemos juntos, siempre - le sonrió

\- Mi amor - David la besó con devoción al escucharla

\- ¿Hiciste todo esto tú solo? - preguntó un poquito intrigada

\- Tuve un cómplice - dijo fingiendo inocencia y ella abrió su boca sorprendida

\- ¿Henry? - preguntó y David asintió - Es su letra - dijo refiriéndose al mensaje romántico - Con razón se quiso quedar con Emma este fin de semana también -

\- La intención era que no supieras inmediatamente que era una sorpresa mía - se mordió el labio inferior mientras pasaba un mechón de su hermoso cabello tras su oreja - Además él quería participar - ella le sonrió enternecida y se abrazó a él de nuevo apoyando su cabeza en entre su hombro y su cuello.

Se estaba quedando dormida por las suaves caricias de David en su espalda y su brazo, estaba totalmente relajada entre los brazos de su prometido y de pronto su estómago sonó

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó David divertido. Las mejillas de la reina tomaron un delicado color rosado - Traje cena - se adelantó - Sabía que no habría oportunidad de que cenaras y decidí traer yo mismo - dijo con aires de autosuficiencia que la hicieron reír con ganas

\- ¿Tú cocinaste? - preguntó incrédula

\- Claro que no - respondió David - Estaba lo suficientemente nervioso porque te iba a proponer matrimonio como para cocinar, pero Granny se encargó de preparar una deliciosa cena para nosotros -

\- ¿Ella también sabe que ibas a pedirme matrimonio? - preguntó extrañada

\- No. Solo le dije que quería una cena romántica con mi reina - sonrió alzando una ceja - ¿Quieres comer aquí? -

\- No - dijo ella rápidamente - Vamos abajo. Así como estamos - sugirió mordiéndose el labio inferior

\- Desnudos - dijo David y ella asintió comenzando a levantarse. Se paró de la cama y avanzó hacia la salida del cuarto caminando como sólo Regina Mills sabía hacerlo.

Y no era para nada algo nuevo que cruzaba por la mente del príncipe pero todo él quería seguirla hasta el mismo fin del mundo si era posible. Se bajó de la cama y le siguió apresurado.

Le ayudó a calentar la comida y a poner la mesa, David había llevado velas altas y más pétalos de rosas para adornar la mesa, además había llevado una botella de un exquisito vino junto con la cena

\- Nuestra primera cena como prometidos - dijo ella limpiando su boca con la servilleta mientras terminaban de comer

\- Y desnudos - dijo él riendo - Vivir contigo me va a encantar - tomó la copa de vino y bebió un poco mientras ella paseaba su dedo índice por el borde de su propia copa mirándole atenta - Los maratones desnudos podrán ser más seguido - le sonrió socarrón

\- ¡David! - dijo ella como llamando su atención y después rio

\- Te encantan, no te hagas -

\- Sí - dijo ella torciendo sus ojos - Me encantan, pero tendremos que ser cuidadosos como siempre por Henry -

\- Gracias a Dios que tienes magia porque ese hechizo para insonorizar la habitación nos salvará de muchas más de las que ya nos ha salvado - y ella solo negó con su cabeza pero se veía igual de divertida que él - Así que… ¿Oficialmente vivo aquí? - preguntó relamiéndose los labios y ella asintió sonriendo con mucha emoción

\- Desde hoy y para siempre - le miró con dulzura

\- Quiero brindar - comenzó David - porque pronto seré el Señor Mills-Nolan - sonaba tan orgulloso de decirlo

\- ¿Quieres tomar mi apellido? - sonrió sorprendida

\- Por supuesto - se inclinó para besarla y después alzó su copa - Suena perfecto ¿No crees? -

\- Más que perfecto diría yo - rio Regina. ¿Cómo es que ese hombre era capaz de hacerla tan feliz? - Muy bien - se acomodó en su silla alzando su copa - Por el futuro Señor Mills-Nolan - y chocó su copa con la de él y ambos rieron a carcajadas

\- Por un futuro contigo, Regina - dijo David con una boba sonrisa en su rostro - Con la mujer que amo y que me hace tan feliz. Viviré encantando el resto de mis días si me permites dedicarlos a hacerte tan feliz como tú me haces a mí -

Ella asintió tragando pesado, todo lo que él decía era hermoso y se moría de ganas por vivir todo con David

\- Por nuestro futuro juntos - dijo ella sonriendo, chocaron las copas y bebieron.

La reina dejó su copa en la mesa, se levantó de su asiento para sentarse sobre las piernas de David y lo abrazó por el cuello para besarlo apasionadamente. El príncipe llevó su mano derecha al suave y sedoso cabello de la reina y con su otra mano acarició su espalda.

\- Hazme el amor otra vez, mi amor - le pidió bajito la reina sobre sus labios.

Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla al escuchar su dulce petición y le sonrió después con un poquito de malicia, atacó su labios de nuevo en un beso hambriento y lleno de deseo

\- Te voy a hacer el amor hasta el amanecer - David la aferró de la cintura y se levantó de su asiento al tiempo que la alzaba, ella enredó sus piernas en su gruesa cintura inmediatamente y se prendió de sus labios besándole con pasión y entrega, colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su mano izquierda, la que tenía ese brillante, nuevo y prometedor anillo se aferró de los cabellos del príncipe.

Aferró con sus manos el suave trasero de Regina y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, ella enterró el rostro en su cuello y se abrazó totalmente a él.

Comenzó a subir los escalones de la mansión dispuesto a cumplir todas y cada una de las promesas que le había hecho a la hermosa mujer entre sus brazos que ya no era solo su novia, sino que había aceptado ser su esposa

\- Mi prometido - dijo ella contra su cuello, su voz se escuchó un poco amortiguada pero la escuchó claramente y pudo sentir su hermosa sonrisa contra su piel. Depositó un beso dulce en su cabello.

Era su prometida, Regina Mills era la mujer con la que se iba a casar y con la que deseaba, con toda su alma y su corazón, quedarse por siempre.


End file.
